Happy Birthday Kaoru-chan!
by steppTOyess
Summary: Today is Kaidou's special one! But accidentally his alarm watch stopped working and he didn't noticed what date it is... Without thinking he hurry up to school where is friends are planing a surprising present for him... While the preparations a lot of mistakes and misunderstandings will happen! So let's see how it will end... And what is waiting for the birthday boy?


**Kaidou's 14th Birthday**

The alarm of Kaoru Kaidou's watch wasn't ringing, and when the first rays of sun were landing on his cheek he woke up and shouted "AHHHH SHIMATTA! I'M TOO LATE!"

- His watch showed "6:50 a.m. - May 10th" - At this time Kaidou was already prepared for school... but now he was wearing his pajamas with little cats on it... He ran into the bathroom, and changed his clothes as fast as he could, run upstairs, and without take a look into the living room he ran to the entrance door.

"Ah! Kaoru-chan! You are already back from jogging? Then you can..." - His mother said with a lovely voice but he interrupted her unfortunately and explained: "I'm too late! Sorry Mum, I love you!" While he was putting on his shoes and opening the door he was saying with a smile "See you later then!"

"Kaoru-chan! Wait!" she called out to her son, but he couldn't hear her shout anymore. "... You aren't late... it is just 5:30 a.m. ...?"

The kid ran to school as fast as he could. He never got late and today he wasn't going to be different. On the path he noticed that the streets were emptier than usually but Kaidou didn't pay too much attention to it until he got to Seigaku. It was empty….

"Where... where are the students?" He asked himself and walked slowly to the tennis courts for morning practice. While he was going to the boy's changing room, he looked around, but as he thought, he was alone.

"Fshhhhhhhh... What is going on... h-here?" he said with a light nervous tone in his voice. When Kaidou wanted to open the changing room door, he noticed it was locked... "What? It is looked!" The boy said to himself. That was weird.

Every morning Oishi was opening the changing room at 7:00... And according to his watch it was... "Oh... I forgot my wristwatch..." Putting his bag to the ground, the boy sat down. "Fshhhhhhh... I forgot my bento too... and no one is here... what's going on...?" he asked himself and decided to go to Ryuzaki-sensei's office...

Walking there he noticed that school was really empty. Not even the main doors were opened and there were no teacher's cars in the parking lots. After a long while someone got to the school… "Hey you..." he called at the boy who was one year below him."Me?" The boy looked around with an irritated expression on his face...

"Yeah you... here is nobody else than you..." Kaidou's angry looking eyes made the student nervous. "W-what i-is it..." All of sudden he couldn't stand his fear anymore and he ran shouting away. "What... is wrong with that guy? ... I couldn't ask him... fshuuuu." Kaidou sighed.

After another long while a few students starting to come to school. Those who had cleaning came apparently. But… he was late too for school when he woke up... How was it possible to get so early?

He walked back to the tennis team changing rooms... and it was still closed…. Because the schools clock was broken since the last storm, he didn't has the chance to check the time. Because he was in hurry, he also forgot his money and his cell phone... "I can't go home again... otherwise I could miss the morning practice or classes... but..." before the desperated boy could finish his sentence, he heard steps coming closer to his direction.

It was Oishi who had arrived "Good morning Kaidou!" The gentle boy said with a smile. "Why are you here so early in the morning?" Oishi asked while opening the changing room "It is even earlier than the normal time I come." Oishi continued, while Kaidoh made a confused face. "Earlier...? "

"Uhmmm... Oishi-senpai... what time is it?" the irritated boy asked. "It is almost 6:45" the older one answered. "WHAAT?! Shit... then it was my watch's fault..."

"Ano... Kaidou..." Oishi tried to form a good sentence in his mind, without spoiling the plans for today... "So you ran after waking up and changing clothes immediately to school, because you thought you were late?" The boy nodded a bit and his face showed his pissed off mood. "I didn't notice that the battery was empty..." he sighed.

Oishi noticed that Kaidou didn't realize what day was today... so he decided to let him on the dark... But then Eiji walked suddenly through the door of the changing room.

"Ohayo!" said the always full of energy Eiji, when he crossed the door "Nya! Kaidou-chan!" In a second he was hugging a confused Kaidoh "O…" He was cut right away for Oishi "Eiji!" said separating his team mates "Ah! Ohayo! Oishi!" Said the cat boy with a huge smile.

"Aren't you exited today, Kaidou?" Eiji asked to his friend. "Huh? Why should I be...?" he questioned back. In the moment Eiji wanted to answer, Oishi ran in his doubles partner direction, jumped and shut with his hand Kikumaru mouth. Because he couldn't control the trajectory of his jump, Oishi carried Eiji down on the ground.

Without any chance to duck, Eiji lay under his friend's body. Kaidou saw how Oishi fell on top of Eiji on the ground with a loud THUMP.

"Nyaaa! Oishi! You are crushing me!"The acrobat of Seigaku said with a small voice. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Said a blushed Oishi while standing up and helping his doubles partner to do the same. All the time Kaidou watched the scene in front of him with a 'confused+shocked' face.

"I'm really sorry Eiji but ..." he stopped his sentence and looked to Kaidou. After seeing his faces expression he thought, that Kaidou finally figured out, that Eiji was trying to congratulate him. "Not good..." he muttered quiet and grabbed the arm of his doubles partner. "Eiji I have to talk with you... now!" he shouted with a wobbly voice, because of the fear, that Kikumaru could spoiling the birthday present for the irritated boy.

When Oishi left the room while grabbing Kikumaru's arm the expression in Kaidou's face turned worse... "What... ever..." he thought and changed his clothes...

* * *

"Oishii! Why are you so weird? Nya!" Eiji said pouting cutely "Eiji… I didn't want you to ruin the surprise... Kaidoh doesn't know today's date!" At this Eijis eyes were sparkling "Oh! " Oishi nodded his head "So, please! Don't say anything about it!" The cat boy answered with a huge smile "Hn! You can count on me, nya!"

When Eiji went again into the changing room and put his bag on a bench, to open it, a lot of party-stuff appeared. Kaidou who was still shocked thought: "I really should have known that... after the last match, when Kikumaru-senpai jumped on Oishi-senpai hips..." He was shaking his head and turned it on purpose to the wall in front of him. Then he took his racket and without facing his senpais and left the room.

"EIJI?!" Oishi shouted angry. "Why your bag is full of... -" before he could continue his sentence, his friend swore upset. "Shimattaaaaaaaaa... I mixed up the bags... so my tennis stuff is in the preparation room nyaow... ~ "

Just then the others regulars began to arrive, at least all the others third years. So Oishi told them what he had discovered when he arrived to the school and after, they were talking a bit more before going to practice.

Kaidou was playing alone against a wall while waiting for the others… Somehow they faces looked ominous... "Mhhh today is a really strange day... maybe it is only my imagination, but all people behaved like idiots... somehow... fshuuuuuuu" he said while playing with the ball against the free wall. "O-O-O-OHAAA-YOOO~ KAIDOU-SENPAI!" One of his Kohais began to shout all of sudden with an irritating voice. "Shut up! Don't be so loud... fshuuuu" he yelled and continued playing. Then the next student wanted to greet him.

"Oh! Good morning Kaidou!" Said the dunk boy with a forced smile while patting Kaidou's shoulder "Eh… how are you?" Momo continued a bit stiff. "What are you trying to do Momoshiro-baka?!" …

"B-baka?! What is your problem I only want to greet you gently my Friend! You can't be so rude, you can't!" Momo yelled back. "What? Friend?! You... are gentle...? Don't mess up with me! If you want to start a fight... then search another person for it! Bastard..." Kaidou said with a snarl. "A Fight?! You are the more impolite person here?! I will crush you MAMUSHII!" "Fshuuuuuu... You're acting strange like the others... but don't fool me! I will crush you first!" he roared really angry and both were going to a free court.

* * *

"Uhhh…. did you see that Ryoma-Kun?!" Kachirou asked his friend worried. "Mhm..." he only answered. "When Kaidous mood get worse... our surprising is at risk..." Horio pointed out. "Don't worry you two, it's normal that they fight each other" Taka-san who came out of the changing room tried to cheer up the Ichinen. "This time it is a bit different..." Ryoma muttered...

Tezuka came out of the changing room too: "Momoshiro! 50 laps!" Momo and Kaidoh stopped fighting. "Hai! Buchou!" Momo ran without protest out of there before Tezuka would gave him more laps "Kaidou!"

"... Ano..." he began to hesitate ... "... YUDAN SEZU NI IKOU!" The Buchou said with an intense expression on his face and left Kaidou alone. "N-nanii...?" he questioned himself... Since Tezuka was the leader of the Seigaku Tennis Club... he never ever reprieved someone... And never gave someone such a huge number of laps from beginning... "Fshhhhh..." he muttered and walked to the water faucet to refresh his face and mind...

But while walking he could heard a conversation between Oishi and Eiji. When he got to the water faucet he could hear them almost clear: "I hope he doesn't suspect anything" Kaidou heard Oishi saying with wide opened eyes "Nya! That is not possible! We were really careful!" At this Kaidou stood there quiet. "Eiji! You had been the more obvious!" Oishi said next, with a semi-hard voice. "I'm sorry~Nya! I just couldn't avoid it!"…

„So... it is... really true..." Kaidou swallowed hard... „Fshhhhhh... Keep Calm... Keep Calm..." he said to himself. When he returned to the court his cat-like senpai was greeting him again. „Hoi! Hoi! Kaidou! How are you nya~ ?" Kikumaru asked while putting his elbow on his kohais shoulder. „G-g-g-g-... Gomenasai! I have to practice! See ya later Kikumaru-senpai!" he stammered and ran fast away.

He ran to the court, next to the gymnasium. While stretching his muscles he saw some of his ichinens carrying huge boxes. "Shall I help you...?" he asked, because the first semester students looked really exhausted by carrying those boxes... "Huh?! What?! No!" one of them suddenly screamed a bit afraid...

Kaidou looked at them with a confused face while they went away. Just then Tezuka announced the begin of the practices. The regulars would be doing a special training

"The one who failed... will have to drink my new juice" Inui explained with a glass of yellow bubbling liquid.

"Except of Mamushiii... that's unfair..." Momo yammered and all of sudden all of his Teammates gazed at him with a deadly look in their eyes. "Because Momoshiro attract negative attention certain times today... he will be the first... 'Tester' of my Juice..." Inui said with bit spite in his voice. "WHAAAT?! No I WON'T! I WO~!" before he could finished his sentence the other members had grabbed him already. Just 30 seconds later Momo's body lay like a dead on the ground...

"It will be a speed test!" The boy with the glasses started to explain. "By pairs, you will run from the cone over there" said pointing to the cone on the other side of the court. "To this one over here. The one who takes more on it will drink my new juice" At that Tezuka said: "The first pair will be… Kaidou and Echizen" they got in their positions. "I won't lose…senpai" Ryoma provoked Kaidou and the older one answered "Hmpf... I'm not planning to lose either!" after this Inui prepared his chronometer. "You can't take more than 15 seconds. - Ready? Goo!"

Both began to run. Kaidou who was focused on fast running to win the test against his kohai didn't notice that Echizen was suddenly 8 meters behind him. When he turned his head to the little ichinen he saw how Ryoma fall over stone by stone... Kaidou wanted to stop running when Inui shouted "Stopping means also to lose!" The irritated boy ran straight on.

"Yeahhh! Good Job Kaidou!" The boys of the club were praising him. After a minute Ryoma reached the others. "Ohhh Ochibi... you lose! Zanen Munen - Mata Raishou!" his cat-like senpai said without a sense of tactfulness. But Ryoma had no fear of Inuis 'Juice'. The data-collector told him before running, this isn't really his juice, only some lemonade. - When Inui gave Ryoma the glass he drank it all at a stroke and fall to the ground... "L-l-liar!" he tried to say but he lost consciousness.

They left Ryoma's body where Momo's was. Then they continued with the special training. The next pair was " Kikumaru and... Tezuka!" Inui said who was the one had chosen the pairs randomly to collect some good data out of that way. "And on the other court the pair of "Fuji and Oishi...!"

Tezuka and Kikumaru never really talked alone with each other, so there was no problem for Eiji to beat his captain without regrets. "3... 2... 1... GO!" Inui counted and both of them started to run. Eijis movements transformed into four-legged way of treading. "Kikumaru's movements became more and more... data data data..." Inui muttered while writing in his note book.

At the end Tezuka lost against the Catboy. The match between the other member of the goldenpair and prodigy of seigaku ended with Fuji as winner, cause a bee was all at once following Oishi, who left accidentally the running path. "Oishiiii!" Kikumaru shouted dramatically, and a cold shiver ran down Kaidous spine... After the tests were over, the 'zombies' went into the gymnasium, to get rest a bit. The others start playing single matches.

The group of the losers; Momo, Ryoma, Oishi, Tezuka and Taka, were supposed to be preparing all for the present, when the practices were ending. They were going to surprise Kaidou on the Tennis side of the gymnasium and had already all the stuff they needed… but there was a small problem…

"What was in Inui-senpai's juice this time?" Momo asked lying on the ground, with one arm covering his eyes. All of the others were in the same way minus Tezuka… "Venom… was in it…" Ryoma answered with his cap over his face…. "Inui exaggerates sometimes..." Oishi sighed while trying to walk without trembling. "But we have to finish all preparations... This year is the last for us and when Kaidou should become the next -" Tezuka stopped him. "Minna - we will make it in time! First we need to separate the tasks! Echizen you will..." So the buchou gave every member who lost the speed test a task to do with his beloved advice:

"Yudan Sezu ni Ikou!"

"Usu!" all members answered chorally.

But while the boys were decorating the small gymnasium hall room and carrying the food from Kawamura's sushi into it, a lot of mistakes happened...

"AHHH what is this?!" A second semester student asked... "Oh no! That is terrible!"... "What happened?!" Oishi asked shocked.

Oishi was starting to panic. This wasn't possible. The rest of the regulars came closer to see what had happened. "Tezuka! This is bad! What will we do now!?" The buchou maintain his calm all the time :"We only can... use the stuff we have... there is not time to buy new balloons and banner..." he said and the other guys began to laugh after unpacking the 'Little Princess' - Birthday balloons and "Little Sweetheart"- Banner.

"It is so..." Ryoma mentioned irritated... "Pink...?" Oishi said with a light desperated tone in his voice... (Google: Pink Princess Birthday Decoration)

On all the pink stuff was written: "Kaoru-chan". So they continued organizing all for the party, like Tezuka said: Taka and the buchou the balloons, Oishi, Momo and Ryoma the table with the cake... all was going okay... until they found suddenly, instead of 'Happy Birthday Kaidou' : "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, little Kaoru-chan! ?!" the three boys shouted chorally.

"Who the hell was that...?!" Oishi became more and more angry... "Hahahahaha Kaoru-chan! I think... Mamushi will hate us for this princess party! But I can't stop laughing, that is too funny! It is too much! Hahaha!" Momoshiro laughed really loud when Ryoma tried to stop him... but he also began to laugh.

They had already all organized, with pink princess balloons and "Happy birthday Kaoru-Chan". The boys stood there seeing they finished work and Ryoma asked: "Senpai... Who was in charge of this stuff?" Tezuka, Taka and Oishi answered at the same time "Fuji"...

"Really... poor Mamushi... somehow I feel bad for him... But better than nothing!" Momo said enthusiastic and clapped his hand together. "Yosh! Now it is time to... bring Kaidou to his Party! Are you ready, Minna?!" Oishi questioned his club members shouting. "Usu!" they answered while putting they fist aloft.

Kaidou played against Inui and won. In that moment, his senpais, Momo and Ryoma came to call for him.

When Eiji saw Oishi 'alive', he ran to him. "Oishii! Nya~!" then he whispered in his right ear: "Are all preparations are finished?" "Ahh...hehe...somehow..." Oishi answered unconfident.

"Minna! We need to go to the gymnasium, right now!" Tezuka ordered with his normal expression. All of them started walking there. Somehow Kaidou was on the front of the group and when they were going to enter, the decorator-boys closed their eyes. They really didn't want to see that and Kaidou didn't understood why all of them suddenly were supposed to go into the gymnasium, the weather was sunny... so there was no reason to practice inside. "Why I have to go first into the gymnasium...?! Why are the others 5 meters behind me?!" He thought and looked short time back to the others with his wide opened eyes...

When he grabbed the door knob he opened the door slowly. The others behind him. At the moment he saw inside the whole hall was dark and he couldn't see anything. He entered it and was going to ask Tezuka what was going on, but suddenly...

"O-TANJOUBI OMEDETOUGOZAIMASU, KAIDOU!" A plenty of guys shouting chorally.

"What the... Tanjoubi... But today is not my..."

"Huh?! What happened to the room?!" Momoshiro questioned himself... It looked...

"Not Pink..." Ryoma sighed... "Hehe... I thought to tease you could be a bit fun... gomen nasai Minna!" Fuji said with his smile in his usual calm way. "Fuji!... What ever..." Oishi yelled and then turend his face to Kaidou. "However...Kaidou, today is your Birthday! Maybe your alarm watch stopped working, but today is May 11!"

"It was really hard to kept it a secret... Really, Oishi has to stopped me serveral times...nyaaa~" Kikumaru stretched his arms and yawned a bit. "So then..." Kaidou asked carefully... "So you Kikumaru-senpai... and Oishi-senpai... you are not a..." He began to blush... "What should we be?" Oishi asked irritated. "A-a-a-ano... uhhh... FORGET IT! THANK YOU MINNA!" he shouted suddenly to cover up his embarrassment.

"Why does his head became so read? Nya~ Are you ok Kaidou nya~? Do you feel sick~?" "It is nothing really..." Then he blew out the candles on the cake, and the party began...

And the moral of this story is: Never ever trust the Dataman, or you will suffer from his Juice again!

**And... that is it! We hope you liked it. And as always there is a picture in our profile!**


End file.
